vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Öffentlichkeitsarbeit
Öffentlichkeitsarbeit (auch: Public Relations ˌpʌblɪk rɪˈleɪʃənz}}, PR oder Kommunikationsmanagement) bezeichnet: * einen weit gefassten Begriff für die Gestaltung der öffentlichen Kommunikation von Organisationen, Unternehmen, Behörden oder Einzelpersonen * ein soziales Phänomen, das Gegenstand einer Wissenschaft ist, die sich im Spannungsfeld von Kommunikations- und Wirtschaftswissenschaft sowie Psychologie und Soziologie ausdifferenziert * alle Maßnahmen zur Pflege der Beziehungen zur Öffentlichkeit * alle Maßnahmen zur Imagepflege eines Unternehmens in der Öffentlichkeit. Definition Der Begriff Public Relations wurde zuerst 1882 an der Yale University (USA) verwendet.Klaus Merten: Einführung in die Kommunikationswissenschaft. Bd. 1 LIT, Münster 1999, ISBN 3-89473-592-9, S. 279] Da es keine exakte deutsche Entsprechung gibt, wird in Wissenschaft und Praxis in der Regel der englische Begriff verwendet. Die deutsche Bezeichnung Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, die 1917 aufkam, entspricht diesem am ehesten. Die Begriffe können sowohl eine Vermittlungstätigkeit zwischen Organisationen und ihren Bezugsgruppen bezeichnen als auch die dafür zuständige Einheit einer Organisation. Die Funktion der Public Relations hat sich im Laufe ihrer Ausdifferenzierung (siehe Geschichte) mehrfach gewandelt, und mit ihr auch die Definitionen. Grunig/Hunt definieren Public Relations aus der Managementperspektive als „''part of the management of communication between an organization and its publics''“.James E. Grunig/Todd Hunt: Managing Public Relations Rinehart & Winston, New York 1984, ISBN 0-03-058337-3, S. 6] Carl Hundhausen liefert in seinem Artikel in der Zeitschrift '' Die deutsche Werbung'' aus dem Jahre 1937 folgende Definition: :Public Relations ist die Kunst, durch das gesprochene oder gedruckte Wort, durch Handlungen oder durch sichtbare Symbole für die eigene Firma, deren Produkt oder Dienstleistung eine günstige öffentliche Meinung zu schaffen. PR grenzt sich begrifflich zum einen von Agitation oder Werbung insoweit ab, als sie nicht einzelne Handlungen anzielt (etwa eine Stimmabgabe, einen Warenkauf), sondern ein generelles positives Image bzw. eine gute Reputation erzielen möchte. PR kann auf makrosozialer Ebene als gesellschaftliches Teilsystem verstanden werden, das in einem Interdependenzverhältnis zu Marketing und Journalismus steht, die als verwandte Subsysteme in Wirtschaft und Publizistik ähnliche Aufgaben wahrnehmen. (Vgl. Ronneberger/Rühl 1992) Unter dem Schlagwort „Determinationshypothese vs. Intereffikationsansatz“ fand in den 1990er Jahren eine ausführliche Beschäftigung mit dem Verhältnis von PR und Journalismus statt. Die Medienresonanzanalyse (1992) in der Studie von Lothar Rolke ergab ein Verhältnis von Selbstdarstellung zu Fremdbeobachtung in den Medieninhalten von circa 70:30 als normal, was bedeutet, dass Journalisten häufiger die Pressemitteilungen von Unternehmen etc. übernehmen, als selbst zu recherchieren. Die in neuerer Zeit etwa von Michael Kunczik gebrauchte Gleichsetzung von PR und Propaganda wird vor allem in Deutschland problematisch gesehen. Public Relations, bzw. die von einigen Autoren synonym gebrauchten Begriffe Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, Organisationskommunikation, Unternehmenskommunikation, Kommunikationsmanagement, Beziehungsmanagement stehen mikrosozial betrachtet für denjenigen Typ öffentlicher Kommunikation, der für eine Organisation bzw. Institution Funktionen und Aufgaben erfüllt. Diese Ziele von PR können sein: Information, Kommunikation und Persuasion, und langfristige Ziele wie der Aufbau, die Erhaltung und Gestaltung konsistenter Images. Da PR in dem Spannungsfeld einer Unternehmung agiert, soll ein Konsens mit den Teilöffentlichkeiten in der Umwelt der Organisation geschaffen werden und so auch im Fall von Konflikten glaubwürdiges Handeln der Organisation ermöglicht werden. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit wird dabei den Bezugsgruppen der Organisation zuteil, also etwa Anteilseignern, Bewohnern, Bürgern, Bürgerinitiativen, dem Gesetzgeber, Kapitalgebern, Kunden, Lieferanten, Massenmedien, Mitarbeitern, usw. Ziele Das Hauptziel der externen PR ist der strategische Aufbau einer Beziehung zwischen Unternehmen, gemeinnützigen Institutionen, Parteien u. a. m. einerseits und Kunden, Lieferanten, Aktionären, Arbeitnehmern, Spendern, Wählern u. a. m. anderseits um Sympathie und Verständnis dieser Gruppen gegenüber dem Unternehmen zu erzeugen. Dazu gehört die Gewinnung von Meinungsführern (Lobbyismus), die Okkupation von Begriffen (Wording), d. h. um die Bereitstellung eines Katalogs an Euphemismen, deren Nutzung den Aufbau eines konsistenten Bildes in der Öffentlichkeit fördern soll. Ein weiteres Ziel der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit ist der Ausbau des Bekanntheitsgrads eines Unternehmens (etwa durch Lobbyismus). Hauptaufgabe der internen PR ist der Aufbau einer Corporate Culture und eines Corporate Image. Dabei werden als Einzelfunktionen (nicht unbedingt systematisch ausgefeilt) die Informations-, Kontakt-, Image-, Harmonisierungs-, Stabilisierungs-, Absatzförderungs-, Kontinuitäts-, Balance- und Sozialfunktion unterschieden. Anlässe sind etwa die Einführung neuer Produkte auf den Markt, Personalveränderungen, Jubiläen, Jahresabschlüsse, Aufnahme neuer Beziehungen, das soziale Engagement, wichtige Besuche und Krisenkommunikation. Geschichte Öffentlichkeitsarbeit wurde im Zuge der Ausdifferenzierung der Gesellschaft sowie zunehmender räumlicher Entgrenzung von Organisationen notwendig. Berufsgeschichtlich hat sie vor allem mit dem Journalismus gemeinsame Wurzeln. In Folge der Herausbildung von Massenmedien wuchs sie gemeinsam mit diesem erheblich in Umfang und Komplexität. Unberührt hiervor bleibt, dass bestimmte Handlungen, die zum typischen Rüstzeug der PR gehören, eine deutlich länger als in die Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts zurückreichende Tradition haben. Der Forschungsstand ermöglicht derzeit vor allem einen Vergleich der Geschichte der PR in den USA und in Deutschland. Während die Entwicklungen und Herausforderungen an Organisationen in Bezug auf Massenmedien und Wachstum vergleichbar waren, nahmen unterschiedliche Denktraditionen und soziokulturelle Entwicklungen erheblichen Einfluss auf die Entwicklungslinien der konkret herausgebildeten PR-Systeme. Besonders hervorzuheben sind dabei die beiden Diktaturen des 20. Jahrhunderts in Deutschland, Periodisierungen der Geschichte der PR liegen z. B. vor von Günter Bentele, Edward Bernays, Scott Cutlip, James E. Grunig, Kordes/Pollmann, Franz Ronneberger und Albert Oeckl. Längs der Entwicklung eines ''Strukturwandels der Öffentlichkeit (Jürgen Habermas) lassen sich grundlegende Strömungen zwar supranational nachvollziehen, die Ausdifferenzierung der PR in den jeweiligen Gesellschaften lässt sich jedoch aufgrund erheblicher soziohistorischer Differenzen mit größerem Gewinn auf nationaler Ebene beschreiben. Vorläufer der PR: * um 1800 v. Chr. in Mesopotamien erste landwirtschaftliche Informationsbroschüren * im antiken Griechenland und Rom: Gedanken über die Relevanz der öffentlichen Meinung. Das Streben nach Ruhm wird heute teils als eine Anwendung von Impression Management verstanden. Vorgeschichte * 1622: Gründung der Congregatio de propaganda fide durch Papst Gregor XV. * 1641: New England's First Fruits in London veröffentlicht, die laut Cutlip erste PR-Broschüre (mit dem Ziel „fund raising“) * 18. Jahrhundert: Die Arbeit der Revolutionäre im amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg trägt PR-praktische Handschrift. Entstehung im heutigen Sinne * 1848 (Deutschland): Gründung des „''Ministerialzeitungsbüros''“ für staatliche Öffentlichkeitsarbeit (ab 1851 „''Zentralstelle für Presseangelegenheiten''“) * Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts (USA): Presseagenten insbesondere für die Eisenbahn und „Zirkus“, wie zum Beispiel das American Museum von P.T. Barnum * 1851: Krupp lässt auf der Weltausstellung einen großen Stahlblock präsentieren (gerne kolportiert als das erste PR-Event). * 1886: Suppengewürzhersteller Julius Maggi richtet in Deutschland ein „Reclame- und Pressebüro“ ein, um seine Produkte bekannter zu machen und um sie besser zu vermarkten. 20. Jahrhundert USA Darstellung nach Cutlip: * bis 1917: Aufkommen von PR (seedbed era) als defensive Informationstätigkeit von Unternehmen gegenüber investigativen Journalisten (muckrakers) und für weitreichende politische Reformen unter Theodore Roosevelt und Woodrow Wilson * 1917-1919: Einsatz von PR in der Zeit des Ersten Weltkriegs, (creel committee) um die Bereitschaft für Kriegsanleihen, Spenden und in den Krieg zu ziehen zu steigern. * in den Goldenen 20ern: Gründerjahre des Berufsfelds und Boom von PR für wirtschaftliche, politische und soziale Zwecke * 1930-1945: In der Zeit nach der Wirtschaftskrise und dem Zweiter Weltkrieg dominiert die Entwicklung politischer und staatlicher Öffentlichkeitsarbeit unter Franklin D. Roosevelt und Louis McHenry Howe. * 1945-1965: In der Nachkriegszeit bildet sich ein breites Berufsfeld heraus. * ab 1965: Globalisierung und Informationsgesellschaft: Mit der exponentiellen Steigerung der Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten steigt auch der Bedarf an Kommunikationsmanagement rapide an. Deutschland seit Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts, nach Bentele: * 1906: Das erste staatliche „Pressbüro“ entsteht in Magdeburg, 1914 sind es bereits 20 kommunale Pressestellen. * bis 1918: Kriegs-PR, der Beruf entsteht. * 1918–1933: Pressearbeit wird in Wirtschaft, Politik und Kommunen selbstverständlich. * 1933–1945: In der NS-Zeit steht Pressearbeit unter großem Einfluss bzw. Vorbehalt der politischen Propaganda. * 1945–1958: In der Bundesrepublik Deutschland setzt nach der Kapitulation eine Entdeckung von PR nach amerikanischem Vorbild als etwas Neues ein, das sich rasch zu einem Berufsfeld entwickelt. * 1958–1985: Nach der Gründung des Berufsverbands in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland wächst die Branche und entwickelt berufspraktische Ausbildungswege. In der DDR bildet sich ein Typ sozialistischer Öffentlichkeitsarbeit heraus. * seit 1985: Wachstum bei den PR-Agenturen und Akademisierung des Berufs Das rasante Wachstum der PR-Agenturen in Deutschland seit Mitte der 1980er Jahre beruht insbesondere auf der steigenden Bedeutung der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit für Unternehmen als weiterer Kommunikationsweg und Instrument zur Zielgruppenansprache. Nach Rankings der Fachzeitschrift W&V (Werben & Verkaufen) erwirtschaften große PR-Unternehmen heute bis zu 50 Mio. € Umsatz im Jahr in Deutschland. Während sich die Arbeitsbedingungen der Journalisten als vierte Gewalt im Staat durch die Medienkrise verschlechtern, versorgen immer mehr (30.000 bis 50.000) PR-Mitarbeiter rund 48.000 hauptberufliche Journalisten in Deutschland (2007). In Deutschland gibt es laut Schätzungen des Statistischen Bundesamtes rund 2200 überwiegend sehr kleine PR-Beratungsunternehmen (das größte hat über 400 Mitarbeiter, die Nummer zehn nur 60). Berufsfeld Praxis Die grundsätzliche Aufgabe der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit/Public Relations ist es, den Kontakt zwischen einem Auftrag- oder Arbeitgeber und einer definierten Zielgruppe herzustellen, zu festigen oder auszubauen. Die Deutsche Gesellschaft für Public Relations (DPRG) teilt das Aufgabenfeld der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit in zehn Gebiete ein: * Human Relations richten sich an Mitarbeiter, aber auch deren Angehörige sowie an frühere und potenzielle Mitarbeiter. * Media Relations richten sich an Vertreter journalistischer Massenmedien als potenzielle Multiplikatoren öffentlicher Informationsverbreitung. * Public Affairs richten sich an Mandats- und Entscheidungsträger in Politik und öffentlicher Verwaltung und ist in der Praxis entgegen der Bezeichnung eher eine vertrauliche Angelegenheit. * Financial/Investor Relations richten sich an die Kreise mit Kapital-Interessen wie Miteigentümer, Gläubiger oder Finanz-Analysten. * Community Relations richten sich an Anwohner und das nachbarschaftliche Umfeld. * Product Publicity/Produkt-PR richten sich an Nutzer und potenzielle Nutzer von Produkten und Dienstleistungen. * Öko Relations richten sich an kritischen Diskursen um Normen und Werte der Umweltbilanz aus. * Issues Management dient themenbezogener Kommunikation. * Crisis Management regelt kritische Kommunikationssituationen. * Corporate Identity gestaltet das kommunikative Erscheinungsbild. * Vertriebs-PR unterstützt Vertriebsaktivitäten. Hierzu steht eine Reihe von Kommunikationsinstrumenten zur Verfügung, unter anderem sind dies: * Pressearbeit: Schreiben und Verbreiten von Pressemitteilungen, Themenbeiträgen für verschiedene Medien, Anwenderberichten, Reden, Biografien, Themenplanung, über Pressekonferenzen und Gesprächsrunden, Redaktionsbesuche mit Kunden, Beantworten von Presseanfragen, Durchführung von Journalistenreisen und Interviews, Pressekonferenzen, Pressegesprächen, Presseeinladungen, Internetbetreuung, Bereitstellung von Fotomaterial. * Medienbeobachtung: Beobachtung der Medienpräsenz sowie Auswertung und Analyse der Berichterstattung, zum Beispiel durch das Erstellen von Pressespiegeln sowie quantitativen und qualitativen Medienresonanzanalysen. * Kommunikations-Controlling: Über die Medienbeobachtung hinausgehende Messbarmachung und Auswertung der PR-Aktivitäten. Messung des Beitrags der PR zum Erfolg und zur Wertsteigerung eines Unternehmens. * Mediengestaltung: Erstellen von Geschäftsberichten, Broschüren, Flyern, Anzeigen, Newslettern, Verbraucherzeitschriften, Internet-Seiten, Advertorials etc. * Veranstaltungsorganisation: Planung und Durchführung von Konferenzen, Seminaren, Festen, Verbraucherveranstaltungen, Messen und sonstigen Events wie etwa Meet and Greet * Interne Kommunikation: Erarbeitung von Mitarbeiterzeitschriften, Newslettern, Planung und Durchführung von Veranstaltungen für Mitarbeiter, Schulung von Mitarbeitern, Intranetbetreuung, Wording * Online-PR: Verbessern klassischer PR-Instrumente durch zusätzliche Services (z.B. Online-Newsroom), Entwickeln eigener Instrumente und Strategien (z.B. Corporate Websites, Themenwebsites, Corporate Blogs, Online-Magazine, Online-Campaigning) * Training: Medientraining, Fortbildungen, Schreibtraining etc. Das Berufsfeld umfasst die Arbeit in PR-Abteilungen und PR-Agenturen. PR-Abteilungen gibt es im ökonomischen, politischen sowie im gesellschaftlichen Sektor. Die Arbeit der PR-Berater kann zudem unterschieden werden in Business-to-Business-PR und Business-to-Consumer-PR. B2B-PR bezieht sich dabei auf die Kommunikation und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit von Unternehmen zu Unternehmen, im Gegensatz zur Business-to-Consumer-PR (B2C-PR), welche sich von Unternehmen an Endkunden richtet. Neben gängigen Unterscheidungsmerkmalen zur Abgrenzung der B2B-Kommunikation gegenüber der B2C-Kommunikation wie notwendiger bzw. üblicher rationaler Ansprache des Gegenübers bei ersterer versus für angebracht erachteter emotionaler Ansprache der Kundschaft bei zweiterer oder einer als klein definierten versus breit gehaltener Zielgruppen bei B2C gilt vor allem: Im B2B-Bereich gibt es nicht notwendigerweise eine Übereinstimmung zwischen Anwendern und Kaufentscheidern. Herausragende Personen * Phineas T. Barnum gilt im 19. Jahrhundert als prototypischer Anwender des Aufmerksamkeitsgedankens (publicity). * Barbara Baerns war erste Professorin für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit in Deutschland (1989 an der Freien Universität Berlin), Forschungen zur Determinationsthese. * Günter Bentele ist Lehrstuhlinhaber für Public Relations an der Universität Leipzig. * Edward L. Bernays schrieb 1923 das erste Buch über PR (Crystallizing Public Opinion) und hatte als Ergebnis seiner lebenslangen theoretischen und praktischen Tätigkeit Vorbildwirkung besonders auch für die deutschen PR. * Carl Hundhausen führte in der Nachkriegszeit den Begriff PR in Deutschland einer breiteren praktischen und theoretischen Öffentlichkeit zu. * Josef von Ferenczy gilt als der erste Medienmanager in der Geschichte des deutschsprachigen Raums.Beate Wedekind: Der erste Medienmanager Josef von Ferenczy wird 90, 2. April 2009, unter merkur-online.de.Alexander Antonoff: Das elfte Gebot - Konsalik, Kolle und der Kommunikator: Die Philosophie des Medienmanagers Josef von Ferenczy, 25. September 2000, unter welt.de. Beriet jahrzehntelang führende Politiker und Wirtschaftsführer. * Moritz Hunzinger berät Politiker und vermittelt Kontakte zur Wirtschaft. Er gilt aufgrund verschiedener Skandale und Verstrickungen als das Enfant terrible der deutschen PR. PR-Wissenschaftler und −Praktiker bestreiten, dass die Aktivitäten von Hunzinger tatsächlich dem Bereich PR zufallen. * Ivy Ledbetter Lee stellte 1906 (declaration of principles) seine Arbeit als Presseagent unter das Motto der öffentlichen Informationstätigkeit. * Albert Oeckl gilt als Nestor (Altmeister) der PR in Deutschland, war umfangreich theoretisch und praktisch tätig und stand über Jahrzehnte hinweg an der Spitze zuerst der DPRG, dann der IPRA. * Arthur Page begleitete ab 1927 als Vizepräsident den Aufstieg von AT&T mit wissenschaftlich und ethisch fundierter PR. * Franz Ronneberger legte 1992 mit seiner Publikation „Theorie der PR. Ein Entwurf“ den Grundstein zu einer ersten wissenschaftlichen Auseinandersetzung mit Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und war neben Oeckl und Hundhausen einer der führenden PR-Theoretiker Deutschlands. Er versuchte v. a. in den 1970ern und 1980ern PR-Arbeit aus theoretischen Blickwinkeln zu erklären und legte dabei besonderes Augenmerk auf die Analyse der wechselseitigen Beziehungen zwischen Gesellschaft, öffentlicher Meinung und Public-Relations-Arbeit, aus dem das Politisch-Gesellschaftliche Modell der PR entstand. Siehe auch: Sozialisation durch Massenkommunikation * Ludwig Roselius war nicht nur Theoretiker, sondern machte auch Kaffee HAG zu einem der ersten internationalen Markenartikel. Er hat Künstler nicht als Mäzen, sondern als Unternehmer gefördert (Böttcherstraße in Bremen) und damit einen Grundstein für modernes Sponsoring im Sinne gesellschaftlicher und kultureller Verantwortung gelegt. * Ansgar Zerfaß ist Lehrstuhlinhaber für Public Relations an der Universität Leipzig. * Harold Burson, Gründer der weltgrößten PR-Agentur Burson-Marsteller Agenturen in Deutschland Nachfolgend sind die 20 umsatzstärksten Branchenagenturen 2009 aus Deutschland aufgelistet.Pfeffers PR-Umsatzranking 2009 Verbände * BdP: Bundesverband deutscher Pressesprecher e. V., ein Berufsverband der Public Relations-Fachleute in Deutschland mit Sitz in Berlin * DPRG: Deutsche Public Relations Gesellschaft e. V., ein Berufsverband der Public Relations-Fachleute in Deutschland mit Sitz in Bonn * GPRA: Gesellschaft Public Relations Agenturen e. V., der Wirtschaftsverband der Public Relations- und Kommunikationsberatungsunternehmen Deutschlands mit Sitz in Frankfurt/Main * DRPR: Deutscher Rat für Public Relations, eine Einrichtung zur freiwilligen Selbstkontrolle der PR-Fachleute * PRVA: Public Relations Verband Austria, freiwillige Standesvertretung der professionellen, selbstständig und unselbstständig erwerbstätigen PR-Fachleute in Österreich * SPRG: Schweizerische Public Relations Gesellschaft, Branchenorganisation der Öffentlichkeitsarbeiter in der Schweiz mit Sitz in Zürich * IPRA: International Public Relations Association * EUPRERA: The European Public Relations Education and Research Association * Global Alliance for Public Relations and Communication Management Kodizes Der Deutsche Rat für Public Relations beachtet bei seinen Urteilsfindungen vor allem die Kodizes des eigenen Berufsstandes: zwei internationale und einen nationalen. International sind der Code d'Athènes, ein Moralkodex, und der Code de Lisbonne, ein Verhaltenskodex. Für deutsche PR-Leute gelten zudem die „sieben Selbstverpflichtungen“ eines DPRG-Mitglieds. Diesen deutschen Text zieht der PR-Rat bei seinen Beurteilungen deshalb mit heran, weil er die konkretesten Bestimmungen enthält.Kodizes Der Code d'Athènes wurde am 11. Mai 1965 von der Confédération Européenne des Relations Publiques (CERP) und der International Public Relations Association (IPRA) in Athen als internationaler Moralkodex beschlossen, dem alle untergeordneten, nationalen Gesellschaften und Assoziationen zustimmten. Der Autor des Kodes ist der Franzose Lucien Matrat.CERP: International Code of Ethics (Code d'Athènes). (Letzter Zugriff: 31. Januar 2010). Der Code de Lisbonne wurde am 16. April 1978 von der CERP in Lissabon beschlossen. Er soll als europaweiter Kodex für alle 18 nationalen Gesellschaften (aus 15 europäischen Ländern), die in der CERP Mitglied sind, gelten.CERP: European Code of Professional Conduct in Public Relations (Code de Lisbonne). (Letzter Zugriff: 31. Januar 2010). Wissenschaft Die wissenschaftliche Beschreibung von PR verwendet zur Beschreibung und Erklärung oft kommunikationswissenschaftliche und Ansätze, die jedoch unterschiedlichen Disziplinen zugeordnet werden müssen, unter anderem folgende: * 4-Typen-Modell (Grunig/Hunt 1984) Managementtheorie * Determinationsthese (Baerns) und Intereffikationsansatz (Bentele / Liebert / Seeling) * PR-Arbeit als Organisationsfunktion (Szyszka) * PR = Konstruktion wünschenswerter Wirklichkeiten (Merten 1992) Konstruktivismus * PR = Interaktion in Gesellschaft (Faulstich) * PR als gesellschaftliches Teilsystem (Ronneberger / Rühl 1992) Systemtheorie * Theorie öffentlichen Vertrauens (Bentele) * Verständigungsorientierte Öffentlichkeitsarbeit (Burkart 1993) Soziologie * Win-Win-Modell exzellenter PR (Grunig et al. 1992, 1995, 2002) * Vernetzte Kommunikation (Bogner) * PR als funktionales Element der strategischen Unternehmensführung (Zerfaß 1996) Betriebswirtschaftslehre Ausbildung und Lehre Public Relations wird heute an Universitäten und Fachhochschulen gelehrt, eine Ausbildung ist zudem in PR-Volonatriaten in Unternehmen oder Agenturen möglich. Im Juli 2010 existierten in Deutschland elf PR-Masterstudiengänge, davon drei an Universitäten, fünf an Fachhochschulen sowie drei berufsbegleitende Angebote.vgl. [http://www.slideshare.net/newsaktuell/blitzumfrage-pr-ausbildungjuli2010 news aktuell (2010): PR-Trendmonitor Blitzumfrage. Aus- und Weiterbildung in Kommunikation und PR], S. 20. An vielen Universiäten ist Public Relations Lehrbestandteil kommunikations- und medienwissenschaftlicher Bachelorstudiengänge. Teilweise kann PR als Studien- oder Vertiefungsschwerpunkt gewählt werden. Literatur Gedruckte Literatur * Horst Avenarius (2000): Public Relations. Die Grundform der gesellschaftlichen Kommunikation. Darmstadt: Primus. * Judith Barben: Spin doctors im Bundeshaus. Gefährdungen der direkten Demokratie durch Manipulation und Propaganda. Eikos Verlag, Baden/Schweiz 2009, ISBN 978-3-033-01916-4 * Günter Bentele, Romy Fröhlich, Peter Szyszka (Hrsg.): Handbuch der Public Relations. Wissenschaftliche Grundlagen und berufliches Handeln. VS Verlag für Sozialwissenschaften, Wiesbaden 2008, ISBN 978-3-531-33755-5. * Edward Bernays: Propaganda - Die Kunst der Public Relations. Aus dem Amerikanischen von Patrick Schnur. Freiburg 2007, orange-press, ISBN 978-3-936086-35-5, erste Ausgabe in deutscher Sprache[http://jungle-world.com/artikel/2007/43/20596.html jungle-world.com: Bernays selbst benannte den ursprünglich von ihm gewählten Begriff Propaganda später in Public Relations um] * [http://www.sueddeutsche.de/ausland/artikel/763/125574/ sueddeutsche.de: Der Beginn des Dr. Spin - Edward Bernays gilt als Vater der PR] * Peter Dietrich, Sieglinde Martin (2010): Kommunikationsmanagement – 27 Perspektiven aus Wissenschaft und Praxis. Wien: LIT-Verlag. * Michael Konken (2000): Pressearbeit: Mit den Medien in die Öffentlichkeit, 2. Aufl., Limburgerhof: FBV Medien-Verlags GmbH. * Michael Konken (2007): Pressearbeit. Journalistisch professionell in Theorie und Praxis, Messkirch: Gmeiner Verlag. * Claudia Mast (2006): Unternehmenskommunikation. Ein Leitfaden. 2. Auflage. Stuttgart: Lucius und Lucius. * Eva-Maria Oehrens, Mario Nantscheff, Wolfgang Orians (2000): Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. Pressearbeit, Marketingkommunikation und Sponsoring für Verbände und Organisationen. 2. erweiterte Auflage, erschienen als Arbeitshilfe der Bundesvereinigung Kulturelle Jugendbildung, Remscheid 2000, ISBN 3-924407-65-7 * Manfred Piwinger, Ansgar Zerfaß (2006): Handbuch Unternehmenskommunikation. Wiesbaden: Gabler. * Ulrike Röttger (2008): Theorien der Public Relations: Grundlagen und Perspektiven der PR-Forschung. 2. Auflage. VS-Verlag: Wiesbaden. * Winfried Schulz: Public Relations/Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. In: Elisabeth Noelle-Neumann, Winfried Schulz, Jürgen Wilke (Hrsg.): Fischer Lexikon Publizistik Massenkommunikation. 5., aktualisierte, vollständig überarbeitete und ergänzte Auflage. Fischer Taschenbuch, Frankfurt am Main 2009, ISBN 978-3-596-18192-6, S. 565-592 * John Stauber, Sheldon Rampton: Giftmüll macht schlank - Medienprofis, Spindoctors, PR-Wizards. Die Wahrheit über die Public-Relations-Industrie, orange-press, Freiburg, 2006, ISBN 978-3-936086-28-7; mit einem Vorwort von Freimut Duve * Franzisca Weder (2009): Organisationskommunikation und PR. Stuttgart: UTB. * Dennis L. Wilcox, Glen T. Cameron (2006): Public Relations: Strategies and Tactics. 8th edn. Boston: Allyn & Bacon. Audio * [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/sendungen/dasfeature/1267550/ dradio.de, Deutschlandfunk, Das Feature, 9. November 2010, Jörg Wagner: Analogkäse schmeckt besser! - Wie sich Public Relation als fünfte Gewalt etabliert] (1. November 2010) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Vereins-KnowHow }}